The invention relates to lifts for raising boats out of the water while docked.
When a boat is left in the water too long, damage to the boat occurs. Therefore, a variety of different types of boat lifts have been developed so that when the boat is docked, the hull can be raised above the water level. Some boat lifts sit on the bottom of a lake or other body of water and mechanically raise the boat up. These lifts are generally not useful in waters where tidal action occurs because of the continuously changing water levels. Other types of boat lifts utilize flotation devices which are raised or lowered in the water. The prior art boat lifts are generally cumbersome to operate.